


Purple Lace

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots & Shorts [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Leggings, M/M, Pining, TIGHT LEGGINGS, shiro wearing tight leggings nad keith having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is absolutely no chance he knows.Keith cannot wrap his mind around the idea Shiro could possibly know because otherwise how irresponsible for him to walk around looking likethatin public.





	Purple Lace

**Author's Note:**

> None posted a story on twitter about wearing overly tight leggings and not realizing how transparent they were and then we spoke about Shiro doing the same thing so here we are. 
> 
> There's probably mistakes I'm posting this at work lol

There is absolutely no chance he knows.

Keith cannot wrap his mind around the idea Shiro could possibly know because otherwise how irresponsible for him to walk around looking like _that_ in public. Currently, he’s standing in Shiro’s beautiful foyer and waiting for Shiro to stand up and give him his dog back. For a week, Shiro had been dog-sitting Kosmo and today is pick-up day – today is also, apparently, the day Shiro decided to wear leggings so tight Keith can see right through them.

Purple lace.

Purple lace panties.

 _Purple lace_.

“So,” Keith says, trying to clear the nerves out of his voice and keep his eyes above waist level but he’s having a difficult time behaving. “Um, was he behaved?”

Shiro finally turns and hands over the young dog for Keith to take and Keith is eager to hold Kosmo in his arms in partial hope he can hide the arousal forming in his gut. “Yes,” Shiro replies with a warm smile. “Very well trained, I’m so impressed. Only one accident but that was my fault, I was so tired one night and I just passed out on the couch and didn’t have a chance to let him out for his evening potty break. So, no hard feelings, that was on me.”

Keith smiles a little and feels his gaze wander back down to Shiro’s black leggings and his thick thighs and the bulge he’s pretty sure can be heard around the world. “Great,” he says and forces his eyes back up to Shiro’s face. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“No problem, Keith.”

“Um, how much do I owe you, again?” He has no choice but to set Kosmo down so he can dig out his wallet and he’s pretty sure his face matches the red hue of Shiro’s burgundy shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Keith. I don’t mind watching little Kosmo. We’re best buddies, huh, boy?” Shiro immediately turns on the cutesy baby talk and Kosmo wags his tail in response. Keith isnt’ one to baby talk his dog but hearing Shiro do it melts his heart.

“Um, Shiro,” Keith says and then almost chokes as Shiro turns around and bends over _again_. He’s rooting around the dog toy crate. Sweat breaks out along Keith’s brow and he wonders how many squats Shiro does for a butt the shape of the peach emoji.

“Yes?” Shiro asks as he continues to dig around. “I bought him a new toy, I thought you could take it with you, he’s really attached to it.”

“Um… Well…” Keith coughs and clears his throat. The room is so hot he wants to remove his jacket but if he removes his jacket he’ll have to reveal how sweaty his armpits are and he doesn’t want to have to deal with that kind of embarrassment.

Seriously, how does Shiro _not_ know his leggings are completely transparent?

“Found it!” Shiro straightens and thankfully turns back around to hand over a small stuffed bunny which Kosmo immediately takes into his mouth. “Good boy, we love our Mr. Rabby, don’t we?”

Keith is fairly certain his heart is going to shatter all over the tile in Shiro’s front room. “Shiro, do you… are you… Um…” he’s not sure how to tell Shiro his clothing is a distraction without revealing how he’s been checking Shiro out ever since he opened the door.

“Do I, what?” Shiro asks politely. Always so polite.

“Your leggings. Um, they’re very… _tight_. Like, I can see your underwear tight,” Keith blurts out even as his face warms up hotter than any sun.

Shiro’s eyes widen and he quickly drops his eyes down but then spins around to open up a closet door to reveal a full length mirror. Keith stares at the floor while Shiro checks out his own butt.

“ _Oh_ , oh my God, I’ve been all over town in this outfit,” Shiro gasps and Keith glances up to see Shiro’s face a nice shade of pink. “No one said anything- wow, um, I’m sorry, Keith.”

“It’s okay, Shiro, I just wanted you to know…” He would certainly pay to see Shiro in more leggings like the pair he has on but he doesn’t want Shiro to be embarrassed either.

“Thank you…” Shiro says and rubs the back of his neck. “I guess I should go change and I guess you probably have to go…”

“Yes,” Keith says and slowly takes Kosmo’s leash in his hand. “Um, I’ll see you around?”

“Yes,” Shiro says and nods, still red in the face. “Thanks for letting me know about the clothes.”

“Yeah- no- no problem, Shiro.” Keith ducks his head, his face burning as much as Shiro’s, and he turns to go back outside but forgot he’d shut the door. The impeding disaster of smacking his nose on the concrete door he’s sure will leave Shiro with hilarious memories forever.

“Keith!”

“I’m fine,” Keith says as he holds his nose. “Yep, just fine. Gonna go.”

“Uh- okay. See you around.” Shiro reaches forward to open the door and Keith tries to avoid eye contact as he hurries back across the street, practically dragging Kosmo in his wake.

Despite their distance, Keith can’t help but continue to picture Shiro’s perfectly shaped butt in those black leggings. “Purple lace,” he mutters to Kosmo who only further slobbers on his bunny toy. He’d have to remember that the next time he stops at the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/pining_sheith)


End file.
